1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is generally related to a connector, more particularly, to a light-emitting power connector and an electronic apparatus equipped with the light-emitting power connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors have been used in virtually every electronic apparatus with a wide array of designs depending on the usage thereof. Conventional connectors are generally not equipped with any lighting means, rendering difficult locating the connectors in an environment without sufficient light.